


Don't Come For Me

by DoctorMegalomania



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 13:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorMegalomania/pseuds/DoctorMegalomania
Summary: Heero just wants to think about what he wants to think.





	Don't Come For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just a slice of life from my headcanon for what life is like after the wars. Also, just one of the many fragments of story that's floating around in my head.

At first it was rainbow cookies. The first batch were so hard and the coloured bands were so ... not bands of colour, but more suggestions... that Heero had dumped them into a tin - especially bought because of the prancing unicorn - and brought them into work. He'd left them on the 'table of giving' and walked away without another thought. He was some what surprised when he came to collect the tin later to find it empty. Raising an eyebrow, he simply picked up the tin and went home to do further research into how to bake a decent set of cookies. He had the concept down, but the videos had made it look so easy and he was... weirdly unprepared to be so very bad at such a skill set. He could create intracate bombs - Duo was better at that, true - but he could 'bake' a bomb. Baking food seemed utterly beyond him occasionally. He was proficient - it had be a very long time since the box cake incident.   
Trowa still occasionally snorted when ever Heero mentioned eggs.   
Heero walked away from the preventers headquarters to the bus stop, and waited for his ride. Headphones in, dark blue eyes fixed on the phone screen in front of him. It had taken a long time for him to switch off the part of his brain that wouldn't let him just become engrossed in an activity, to not constantly be aware of his surroundings. He thumbed through more articles about how to bake good cookies, giving some thought to the concept that simply picking up the nearest butter was perhaps not the best possible idea. He glanced up as the bus pulled up, and he got on. Sitting in the middle, Heero listened to his music and watched the street pass by. Thought for a moment, maybe getting off a stop earlier, maybe he'd drop by the shops and pick up different flour. He dismissed the thought.   
Getting in, he dropped his keys on the small shelf by the door, toed off his boots and touched the mirror. The HUD came up, a couple of reminders and a few messages that needed his response. He quickly sent Relena a confirmation for Sunday's market, added an alternative meal suggestion to the dinner that Quatre had proposed. Starting his evening routine, Heero moved through his home, the speakers picking up his playlist from his phone. He changed into some loose fitting clothes. Taking some time to stretch, he thought about his evening. There wasn't long before he was going to go to bed, dinner would be simple. He moved slowly, taking his time in each pose. His eyes were distant, his thought elsewhere.   
The cookies could probably do with more flour to counter act the impact of the food colouring and his eggs were larger than specified in the recipe, he realised halfway through ragdoll pose. He inhaled and took a moment to appreciate his spine lengthening. There was a discreet ping, briefly interrupting his music. He shifted into a low lunge, working through to a high lunge. He stared at the ceiling, thinking perhaps he needed to dust the shelves. There was a cobweb on the shard. The shard was a tip of one of the metal feathers he'd created for Wing. One of the very few things he'd been allowed to keep. He shifted through the other side. There was another discreet ping. When he was finished with his stretches, he picked up his phone to check. Both messages were from Duo, the first asking if he was home. The second simply said _'I'm letting myself in, gotta get away.'_   
Heero rolled his eyes and padded to the kitchen.   
How Duo always seemed to 'let himself in' was beyond Heero. It was like the man spirited himself through the walls. Just after the kettle had boiled and he'd made himself some tea, he heard his front door slam. He settled himself at the breakfast table and waited. Duo wandered into the kitchen, pizza box in one hand, phone in the other. He nodded to Heero, raising the box. "Brought you dinner."  
"I've got dinner."  
"Brought me dinner."  
"I can make you some as well."  
"Brought you lunch tomorrow."  
"Uh huh." Heero tilted his head, gesturing his tea. "Do you need some?"  
Duo stared at him blankly for a moment, purple eyes flicking down to the cup before flicking up to Heero. He nodded numbly. "Yeah." He seemed to notice he was still wearing his coat and tugged off his heavy duty headphones from around his neck. He put them on the table and wandered off to the hallway to hang up his coat. "Day's been a bitch, man. Hope it's cool I just come here to whinge."  
"You know it's always okay." Heero replied calmly, "Decaf?"  
"Hells to the yeah, I was waaaaaaaaay too buzzed this morning."

**Author's Note:**

> Bless you for making it to the end. Thank you for joining me.


End file.
